Troubles: Book Of Memories!
by Ainat
Summary: Two years later. Last month in college. What can go wrong? Everything! Characters: Stacy Keibler, Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas, Candice Michelle, Torrie Wilson, John Cena, Randy Orton, Matt Hardy, Chris Jericho...Longer summary inside.
1. Two Years Later

**Hi!!! I'm back with the fourth and maybe last sequel of "Troubles!", "Troubles: The Next Year!" and "Troubles: The Final Year!"! I decided to publish this story today because today is my birthday (I'm getting older)**

**I need to say that this story (and all the sequels) took me a lot of time...I have been working on them by the past two years and half!!!! Oh, and now I'm writing a spin-off already published "Troubles: A New Generation" which takes me a lot of time too!! Sometimes I have the feeling that I'll never finish it, I'll always write new sequels and spin-offs...It is hard to say goodbey to a story...I use to feel sad in the end!!! But, this is the beginning, so I'm feeling happy :)**

**I hope to receive so much support as I received in the first, second and third part of this story. Please read and PLEASE REVIEW! Give me your opinion.**

**Title: Troubles: Book of Memories!**

**Summary: Two years passed since John and Stacy backed together and they and the rest of the gang are in their last universety year. But what happened in those two years? Does everyone still together? And will they be able to graduate? **

**Characters: Stacy Keibler, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Chris Jericho, Amy Dumas, Matt Hardy, Candice Michelle, Randy Orton, Torrie Wilson, Melina Perez and others...**

**P.S.: As you can read in the title, this story will be based in memories (some of the memories will be related with those two years and others will be related with their past, before "Troubles!"...You will finally learn how were the two months that Stacy and John passed in the Summer Camp)**

**Well, Read and Review**

* * *

**Two Years Later**

- This can't be happening - Stacy whispered very mad looking under the bed - I'm going to be late…Where is it?

- Do you mind tell me what the hell are you doing under the bed? - John asked Stacy who looked to him. He was leant on the bedroom door

- Trying to figure out where are the shoes that the witch wants me to wear in her wedding - Stacy answered her boyfriend and then walked to the closet

- She didn't do anything to you - John said Stacy and looked to the floor and saw the shoes that Stacy was looking for

- Sunny and Sable are friends! - Stacy replied without took her eyes from the closet - If I arrive late to the wedding, she will find an excuse to make my father mad with me

- Did you already try to look to the floor? - John asked and Stacy looked to him and then to the place to where he was looking - They are right here!

- Cena, don't make me mad because then you will sleep on the floor - Stacy said with a little smile and picked up the shoes

- Well, every time you said it in the past year it never happened - John said while Stacy put on the blue shoes

- You are really pushing your luck - Stacy said wrapping her arms around his neck - How did I never make you sleep on the floor?

- Well, because you love me - John answered and kissed her lips

- Who told you such lie? - Stacy asked kissing him back. In that moment they heard the main door slamming and then heard Randy and Candice yelling with each other - Why are we living with them?

- Because of the rent - John told her

- Well, let me go to my father's wedding while you stay here taking care of those two - Stacy said a little smile - How do I look?

- You know my opinion - John replied with a smile

- But I always like to hear it - Stacy said with a smile too - So, how do I look?

- You look beautiful - John said and Stacy kissed him

- See you later - with those words Stacy walked out of the bedroom leaving John behind "I'm not staying with those two here" John thought and decided to get out of there. He didn't want to know why Randy and Candice were discussing this time

* * *

- I can't believe that this is our last year - Trish told Amy while the two were walking by the campus

- Only one more month and we are out of here - Amy said with a little smile

- And then our life will change a lot - Trish said

- Like it didn't change in the past years - Amy replied and heard a dog barking. Turning around she saw Lucas trying to play with a butterfly - C'mon boy or I'm going to leave you here

- You would never leave Lucas in your life - Trish said and looked to the dog too - Why is he here?

- Because I was tired of leaving him home with my mother and my brother - Amy said and walked to the dog - And I can't forget what he did for me and Matt

- Oh, yeah…you two met thanks the dog - Trish said and Amy carried Lucas - How romantic

- Don't joke - Amy said looking to Lucas with a smile - Did you forget how you decided to ask Chris out?

- Well, it worked - Trish said and showed her engagement ring - If I hadn't done anything, maybe he would never have looked to me

- I don't want to disappoint you, but maybe you are right - Amy said making Trish a little mad

- It is better we hurry up…the boys are waiting for us - Trish said looking to her clock

- And you don't like to make them wait - Amy joked

- Thank God you are my best friend - Trish said with a little smile trying to ignore what Amy said - Because if you weren't, I would kick your ass

- Yeah right - Amy said with sarcasm and the two continued their walk to go meet Chris and Matt

* * *

- I just want to tell you that we are waiting for Trish and Amy - Chris said when John sat at their side. The three young adults were in a small coffee

- Well, as I hate to say this: I prefer to handle you than Randy and Candice yelling with each other - John replied

- Why are they fighting this time? - Matt asked John

- I don't know and I don't want to know - John answered

- Where is Keibler? - Chris asked - It is so rare to see you and don't see her…It is like you two are married

- Who did you ask to marry you? - John asked looking to Chris who ignored him - I thought the same thing too

- So, where is she? - Matt asked him

- She went to her father's wedding - John answered

- Oh my god…how could we forget it? - they heard Trish saying behind them - Stacy was talking about the wedding since the beginning of the year

- Why are you so happy with the wedding? - Chris asked his girlfriend

- Well, I wanted to take ideas to ours - Trish said with sarcasm - Did you forget that Stacy is against the wedding?

- She is more against the bride than the wedding - Amy said sitting at Matt's side

- At least Eric isn't marrying Jillian - Matt replied - Where is Lucas?

- I had to leave him at the door - Amy said and pointed to the place where Lucas was - Why didn't you go with her?

- Because Eric is in there - John answered Amy - Just because he tries to be polite with me, it doesn't mean he likes me

- Well, if you knew that you would end up dating his daughter I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't have done his life a living hell - Chris said - Or if he knew that you would date his daughter, he would have expel you

- I really wanted to be in that wedding - Trish said with a smile - I don't know why, but I have the feeling that Stacy will try to kill the bride and the maid of honour

- Don't worry because I have the same feeling too - John replied "What is she doing now?" John thought to himself

* * *

- Please Stacy, try to be nice - Eric said Stacy. She was at his side in the alter waiting for the beginning of the ceremony

- Why don't you marry Jillian? - Stacy whispered her father and he looked to her very serious - I didn't say anything

- Stacy, I'm not against your relationships! So, you can't be against mines - Eric replied in the whisper

- You are against my relationship with Cena! You are only polite with him because everything of what happened in the past years - Stacy said in her defence - You can't make me like her

- So, is better you try to be polite with her - Eric advised Stacy

- I'm polite with her - Stacy said and bit her lip remembering what happened in the engagement party "It wasn't my fault if the juice fell all over her" Stacy thought and a little smile appeared on her face

- Stacy you are twenty two years old - Eric said and tried to say something, but Stacy interrupted him

- No, I'm twenty-one years old…I only make twenty two in October - Stacy replied with a little smile

- Fine…Stacy, you are twenty-one years old - Eric correcting himself - I want you to start acting as your age! You aren't on high school anymore…In one month you will finish university and I want you to stop acting like a child! Every time I think you are growing up, you decide to make something childish

- Can you go straight to the point? - Stacy said a little mad with what her father was telling her - Are you telling me all this because you want me to give a chance to Sunny?

- Pretty much - Eric answered - And because I care about you!

Stacy didn't have time to say anything because in that moment the music started. She walked to her place and sat in there "It will be a great wedding" Stacy thought to herself

* * *

- I hate him…I hate him - Candice said very mad walking from a side to another is Torrie's bedroom

- Well, you always say it - Torrie said, but Candice ignored her - What did he do this time?

- He was looking to some chick under my nose - Candice answered

- How it is possible to look to other chick under your nose? - Maria asked confused, but none of them answered her

- You need to stop acting like that! Are you pretty sure that he was looking to her? - Torrie asked

- Yes, I'm - Candice replied and sat in Torrie's bed

- Candice stop being so jealous - Torrie told her friend - You will lose Randy for acting like that

- You are saying that it is everything my fault? - Candice asked getting even madder

- I guess she is - Maria said and with those words Candice stormed out of the room

- You did great - Torrie said looking to Maria very serious who didn't know what did wrong

* * *

When John arrived home there wasn't any sign of Candice and Randy. If it was like all their fights in this moment Randy was taking a walk to clear in mind and Candice was with Torrie and Maria

- I'm the only home - John whispered to himself and lay in the couch. It didn't pass too much of the nine p.m. when he heard the main door slamming.

- I'm going to kill my father - Stacy said lying on top of him

- Was the wedding so horrible? - John asked her

- Worse was impossible - Stacy said looking to him - Before the wedding start, my father decided to tell me to grow up! He said that I act like I'm high school…Do I need to grow up?

- As your boyfriend I can't answer you that question - John said. He didn't want to make her madder - Did happen something more?

- Well, I had to stay in the same table as my father, Sunny and Sable - Stacy answered with a smile on her face - I never stayed so much time without open my mouth…I wanted to choke them

- I guess it is why your father wants you to grow up - John said and Stacy decided to ignore it - Did happen something more?

- Well, when Sunny went to throw the bouquet he made sure that I stayed at his side - Stacy said

- Do you see? It wasn't such a bad wedding - John said and she looked to him confused - I don't need to marry you

- First things I'm too young to marry you and second thing: Who told you that I want to marry you? - Stacy asked with a little smile

- Well, the past five years - John replied and kissed her

- As much I would like to stay with you here, I can't - Stacy said when they broke apart - I need to go meet the girls

- Are you going to leave me alone? - John asked and in that moment they heard the main door being open

- You aren't going to stay alone - Stacy said with a little smile and gave him a quickly kiss on the lips - I'm going to change my clothes - with those words Stacy walked out of the living room

John sat in the couch and saw Randy - It is everything fine with you and Candice? - John asked his best friend

- No - Randy answered and sat at his side on the couch - Her jealousy is driving me crazy

- I can't help you with that - John replied and in that moment the bell rang. Knowing that Randy wouldn't go answer it, John walked to the door. When he opened it, he saw Chris and Matt in the other side - What are you doing here?

- Football match - Chris answered entering in the house - As the girls are in my house, we decided to come here…This house is without any chick

- So, am I a guy now? - Stacy asked walking out of the room leaving Chris without know what to say - Well, I'm going to his house, so he can make the party he wants…Bye

- Bye - John said and Stacy walked out of the house

- You need to learn how to keep your mouth closed - Matt said closing the door. Chris didn't say a word and sat at Randy's side. Picking up the remote he turned on the television

"She really didn't leave me alone" John thought looking to his friends

* * *

- Sorry for being late - Stacy said entering in the living room - As you know I came from a horrible wedding

- Was it so bad? - Trish asked her friend

- I preferred to keep it for me - Stacy said and sat at her side in the couch - Why did you decide to stay here?

- Because Candice wants to kill someone - Amy answered and they heard something falling to the floor on the kitchen - It is better we keep her is a place where we can take care of her

- I think it is better Lucas to stay here - Maria said giving the dog to Amy who looked to her confused - Believe me, it is better

- It is better you do what she is saying - Trish advised Amy - You don't want to lose the dog that made you meet Matt

- What? - Stacy asked confused and in that moment Candice walked out of the kitchen very mad and sat in the other couch - How did Lucas make to meet you Matt?

- Oh, you don't know about it - Trish said

- It is a long story - Amy replied looking to the dog with a little smile

- Well, we have all night - Stacy said and Torrie walked to the living room with popcorn - C'mon, you need to tell me it

- I have no idea about what you are talking about, but you need to tell it - Torrie said sitting at Stacy's side - How was the wedding?

- My worse nightmare - Stacy answered the girl - C'mon you need to tell me it

- Yeah, I want to hear it too - Trish said

- You already heard it - Amy exclaimed

- Well, I would love to hear it again - Trish replied with a little smile

- Fine - Amy said and smiled - It was eight years ago! I was 14 years and I went to spend the summer with my father, his new wife and my younger brother to Cameron

* * *

**What did you think about the first chapter? As you can see I already added drama: Randy and Candice's realtionship is bad and Stacy had to agree with her father's wedding without like the bride...**

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes (English isn't my first language)**

**Next Chapter Summary: How Amy met Matt...**

**xoxo**


	2. How Amy Met Matt

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to GrafittiArtist INC, evilresa16, wweluver178, layali86, Adrea019 and Joey Hirasame for the amazing reviews!!! Thanks for the support you gave me in the first chapter. Do you want to know something? Reviews make me update faster and write faster...Why? Becasue it means someone cares about my stories**

**Chapter Summary: How Amy met Matt **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!!! Oh, and before I forget I have a poll on my profile and I really want you to vote! PLEASE!!! :) The one with more votes will be published in the first day of August **

**Read and Review**

* * *

**_Cameron, North Carolina, 8 Years Ago_**

_- This is your bedroom - Amy's father said opening the bedroom's door where Amy was going to stay in the next two months_

_- Sure - Amy said entering in the bedroom a little mad "I don't want to be here" she thought to herself and then turned to her father - I'm going to get Lucas_

_- Ralph - Miranda yelled from the living room for Amy's father_

_- We are coming - he yelled back and he and Amy went to the living room_

_- Come here Lucas - Amy said to the small dog which had only six months. The little dog ran to her_

_- What is? - the man asked_

_- Can you go to the town? - Miranda asked and in that moment Billie entered running in the living room_

_- Dad - Billie said - I saw strange kids in the street…_

_- Stop being a baby - Amy replied playing with Lucas_

_- Dad, she called me baby - Billie said and showed his tongue to Amy who ignored him_

_- You two stop - Ralph told Amy and Billie and then looked to Miranda - What do you want me to go pick up in the town?_

_- Here you have - Miranda said and gave him a list - Do you mind?_

_- No - Ralph said and then looked to his two kids - Do you want to go?_

_- I'll - Amy said "I'm not going to stay in this house with the witch" Amy thought looking to Miranda - I'll only put Lucas in my bedroom_

_

* * *

_

While Ralph went to the supermarket, Amy decided to stay outside "I hate this stupid holidays" she thought very mad "Why he didn't let me stay with mom?"

_In that moment she saw three boys picking up with a blonde young boy who Amy could see that was very small_

_- Where did I end up? - Amy whispered looking to them without know what to do "Should I help him?". Without think again, Amy crossed the street and walked to them - Leave him alone_

_- Hey, the Hardy boy has a girlfriend - one of them joked looking to Amy and then to the boy - Why didn't you tell us?_

_- Why don't you mess up with someone of your size? - Amy asked and stopped at the boys' side_

_- Look out Edge, this one bites - another boy joked_

_- Do you I know you from somewhere? - Adam asked Amy - I never saw you around here_

_- I never saw you too, but I never see jerks - Amy replied and saw a smile appearing in the little's boy face_

_- Look out with what you say - Adam said very mad_

_- Why? - Amy asked with a smile - Are you going to hit a girl?_

_Adam didn't say anything and stayed looking to Amy very mad - Is better we get out of here before Hardy's girlfriend hit us - Adam said and turned around and then walked out of there with his friends_

_- Thanks - the young boy said and Amy looked to him - I'm Jeff_

_- I'm Amy - Amy presented herself with a smile in her face - Who were they?_

_- My brother's friends - Jeff answered_

_- Your brother must be a jerk too - Amy said "A guy who lets his friends joke with his brother must be a jerk" she thought_

_- No, he isn't - Jeff said very quickly - Adam is a jerk_

_- Adam?- Amy asked confused_

_- The one with whom you discussed - Jeff explained - I never saw you here_

_- I came to spend the summer here - Amy said and in that moment heard her father yelling for her - Well, I need to go!_

_- Will I see you around here? - Jeff asked Amy with a smile_

_- Yes - Amy answered with a smile in her face - Bye Jeff_

_- Bye Amy - Jeff said and then Amy crossed the street and walked to her father's car_

_- With whom were you talking? - Ralph asked his daughter when the two entered in the car_

_- With a boy I met - Amy answered her father - So, are we going home or do you want to stay here talking?_

_

* * *

_

Amy walked out of the car and then entered in the kitchen with some paper bags in her hands. She put them on top of the kitchen balcony and then walked to the living room were saw Billie crying and Miranda sat at his side

_- What happened? - Amy asked concerned_

_- Amy - Miranda said and bit her lip_

_- Did happen something wrong? - Amy asked confused and in that moment her father entered in the living room_

_- Billie was playing outside with Lucas, when he ran way - Miranda told and tears came to Amy's eyes - We don't know where he is!_

_- You are the worst brother someone could wish for - Amy yelled Billie - I hate you! - with those words Amy ran to her bedroom. Slamming the door, Amy lay in her bed crying. "Where are you Lucas?" she thought and more tears ran from her eyes_

_

* * *

_

- And she stood up for me - Jeff told Matt and his father during the dinner

_- It is the third time you tell the story - Matt said his brother - Can you stop talking about the girl who stood up for you? I'm sure Adam and the others were only joking with you…They didn't want to hurt you_

_- Matt, let your brother tell the story how many times he wants - Gilbert said his older son_

_- She was so cool - Jeff said with a smile on his face_

_- I guess Jeff has a crush - Matt said with a malicious smile on his face and Jeff blushed_

_- I do not - Jeff replied very quickly - She is too old for me!_

_- Jeff there isn't anything wrong in having a crush on a girl - Matt said and in that moment Gilbert was picking up the plates to clean it_

_- Dad, Matt is picking up on me - Jeff said_

_- Jeff, you are going to make twelve - Matt replied - When will you stop acting like a brat?_

_Jeff didn't say anything and put on his feet and walked to Matt's side. Trying to surprise Matt, Jeff tried to make a hold sleeper on his older brother. The two fell to the floor_

_- Boys - Gil said with a smile looking to his two sons_

_- You can't win - Matt said reversing the move - C'mon Jeff we already passed for this_

_- This time I'm going to win - Jeff said trying to reverse the move, but Matt was lot bigger than him_

_- Jeff you are my favourite brother, I don't want to hurt you - Matt said and in that moment heard a dog barking outside - Did you hear it?_

_- What? - Jeff asked trying to reverse the move again, but in that moment Mat let him go_

_- I heard a dog outside - Matt said and walked to the back door. Opening it he saw a dog hide under the trampoline - Come here - Matt said to the young dog_

_Smelling Matt, the little dog walked to him - Hey little boy - Matt said carrying the dog inside the house. Looking to his collar he saw his name - So, Lucas you ran way from your owners_

_- It is so cute - Jeff said walking to Matt and caressing Lucas_

_- Dad, do you know to whom he belongs? - Matt asked his father and noticed Lucas had a broken paw_

_- I never saw anyone in the town with one of those - Gil said looking to the dog - Someone must be looking for him_

**_

* * *

_**

Next Day

_- Did you see Amy? - Ralph asked when everyone was reunited to take the breakfast, only Amy was missing_

_- Isn't she in her bedroom? - Miranda asked very surprised_

_- No - Ralph answered getting a little concerned and then looked to Billie - Do you know where your sister is?_

_- I saw her walking out home early - Billie answered without took the eyes from his breakfast_

_- I think Amy went to search for Lucas - Miranda said_

_

* * *

_

- Thanks - Amy said with a little smile in her face. She had been showing to everyone a picture of Lucas "Where are you?" Amy thought entering in a small grocery shop - Excuse me? Did you see this dog?

_- I'm sorry, but I didn't - the man who worked on the store said_

_- Thanks - Amy said and walked out of the shop. In the moment she was walking out of the store, Matt passed her side and the dog picture fell to the floor_

_- I'm sorry - Matt said and picked up the picture and gave it to Amy_

_- Thanks - Amy said with a little smile looking to the boy "He is cute" Amy thought - I'm sorry, but did you see this dog?_

_Matt looked to the picture and saw it was the dog he had found last night - Yes - Matt answered and a big smile appeared in Amy's face - Are you the owner?_

_- Yes…Where did you see him? - Amy asked - Is he fine?_

_- He is at my house with a broken paw. You don't need to worry with the paw. My father already took care of it - Matt explained to Amy - I came here to ask if someone knew who the owner was_

_- Do you mind take me to him? - Amy asked - I need to see him_

_- Sure - Matt said with a smile - We can go now_

_- Thanks - Amy said and the two started walking to Matt's house - I'm Amy_

_- Matt - Matt presented himself "Where did I hear this name?" Matt thought without remember the name of the girl about whom his brother talked last night - What happened to the dog ran way?_

_- My stupid brother lost him - Amy answered - And my stupid stepmother didn't go after Lucas_

_- Oh…- Matt exclaimed and the two continued walking by five minutes until arrived to his house. Matt walked to the front door and opened it. Amy followed him inside the house. Following Matt to the kitchen, Amy saw Lucas lied in a little blanket with a garter around his paw_

_- Lucas - Amy said and ran to the little dog. Amy hugged him and then started caressing her head - I missed you boy_

_- How old is Lucas? - Matt asked looking to Amy and Lucas_

_- Six months - Amy said without took the eyes from Lucas - Thanks a lot to take care of him…I wouldn't know what to do without him_

_- It wasn't anything - Matt said and then heard a strange noise coming from the bedrooms "Jeff" he thought - I'll be right back_

_With those words Matt left Amy in the kitchen and ran to the bedroom._

_- At least you know to choose a cute guy to take care of you - Amy whispered Lucas who barked - Yes, I agree with you…he has a nice accent_

_A little smile appeared in Amy's face and in that moment saw a kid running to the kitchen. She recognized Jeff._

_- Jeff - Matt yelled following him_

_- Hi - Amy said confuse to Jeff who looked to her_

_- Hi…what are you doing here? - Jeff asked very surprised trying to find a place to hide from Matt_

_- I came to pick up my dog - Amy answered_

_- Don't try to hide because I already saw you - Matt said entering in the kitchen_

_- I didn't break it, it was already broken - Jeff lied and then looked Amy - We have guests…you can't hurt me!_

_- Why I have the feeling that you are always getting in troubles? - Amy asked Jeff and realized Matt was his older the brother "The guy I thought it was a jerk yesterday, is a cute guy" Amy thought_

_- I don't get in troubles, the troubles use to come after me - Jeff answered with a little a smile on his lips_

_- Jeff - Matt said looking to him very serious_

_- Maybe I should go - Amy said grabbing Lucas_

_- Do you want me to take you home? - Jeff asked. He only wanted to get out there before Matt started yelling with him because he had broken a very valuable jar_

_- No - Amy said and walked to the kitchen door from where Matt was looking to Jeff. Looking to Matt a little smile appeared on her face - Once again thanks for take care of Lucas_

_- It was nothing - Matt said with a smile too and watched Amy leaving his house with the small dog. "Maybe Summer won't be so bad" she thought to herself._

_Jeff, who was looking to the two with attention, smiled. When Matt turned to him again saw the smile - You know having a crush on a girl isn't that bad - Jeff said, but when noticed the way how Matt was looking to him lost it - I didn't break it - Jeff said running from the back door._

_Matt stayed in the same place thinking in Amy. What he didn't know was that she was thinking in him too._

* * *

- And there you have how I meet Matt - Amy said with a little smile - I think I spend the last two months almost living in his house

- I'm not the only one with an evil stepmother - Stacy said

- She isn't evil anymore - Amy replied - I didn't like her first, but I ended up accepting her! She is a nice person

- It means that you will end up accepting Sunny - Trish said Stacy, who decided to ignore her

- Well, did you already see which time it is? - Torrie said looking to her cell phone. It was already late

- Is better we go - Maria said

- At least tomorrow we don't have classes - Trish commented

- Well, in one month we will get out of here - Stacy said with a big smile and walked to the front door - Do you come Candice?

- Sure - Candice said walking to Stacy's side

- Bye - Stacy said opening the door and let Candice walk out before close it "Why can't she and Randy trust in each other?" Stacy thought to herself looking to the girl

* * *

- How was your night? - John asked Stacy. They were lay in their bed trying to sleep, but they weren't having any luck because Randy and Candice were discussing with each other

- Great - Stacy answered with her head on his chest - Yours?

- It was great too - John answered

- I don't want to end up like them - Stacy said and looked to John

- We started our relationship yelling with each other - John said - I don't think we would want to end up it in the same way

- Well, if we end up I'm not going to yell with you, I'll only make your life miserable - Stacy said with a smile

- You wouldn't need to make my life miserable - John said kissing her lips - Because I wouldn't give up on you so easy - in that moment they stop hearing Candice and Randy yelling with each other

- Finally - Stacy said in a whisper - I want this day to finish

- Stace, your survived to the wedding! Now, you only have to survive to your father's honeymoon - John replied and Stacy looked to him a little mad

- You know, I didn't need to think in that - Stacy said very quickly - It makes me sick thinking in my father and that one together

- How do you think that the babies are made? - John asked her

- I can't believe it! You never heard the story of the bird which comes from Paris - Stacy replied sitting in the bed and looked to him- Mom and dad write a letter to Paris and nine months later a bird brings the baby

- You know that who told you it was lying to you, right? - John said and pushed her to him - The right story, has bees and flowers

- Really? - Stacy asked and kissed his lips - You could tell me that story

- Well, I could demonstrate to you that story - John said pushing her closer of him

- I would love it - Stacy said with a smile and kissed him once again

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes as the grammar mistakes but as all you know English ins't my first language**

**So, what did you think about Matt and Amy's story? Back in the future you will learn more about it...I promise! I didn't published all the story in this chapter, because then it would become boring**

**xoxo**


	3. Engagement Party

**Hi! New chapter up! I know it already passed some days since I published the last chapter, so I'm sorry!**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to layali86, Adrea019 and evilresa16 for the reviews. Thanks! Your reviews maent a lot for me. Once again THANKS THANKS!**

**Oh, if someone here voted on my poll, I want to stay that I already published my new story. It is called "A Different Kind Of Passion". I hope you can tell me what you think about it.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Monday**

- Why are you so quiet? - Stacy asked Torrie.

- I have been thinking in something - Torrie said looking to the bathroom's mirror

- May I know about what have you been thinking? - Stacy asked her with curiosity

- We are all excited because in one month we are going to get out of here and we are going to start something new, right? - Torrie said and Stacy nodded with head - So, what if we don't end up in the same place? What if we split up?

- You don't need to worry with it - Stacy said and bit her lip - We are a big group, so no one will end up alone! And most important we aren't going to lose contact

- Maybe you are right - Torrie said with a little smile - But my experience with long distance relationships is bad - with those words Torrie walked out of the bathroom and Stacy followed her. The two walked to the classroom - Once again I broke up with Billy

- Billy has always been a jerk - Stacy trying to comfort Torrie and trying to not look worried. What if she ended up in a place and John in other? Would they survive? "It is different" Stacy thought entering in the classroom.

- I talk with you in the end of the class - Torrie said and sat at Maria's side. Stacy walked to one of the last rows because John was in there with Chris and Trish

- Sorry to take so long - Stacy said and sat at John's side - Did I lose something?

- Not that much. Chris and Trish are planning the holidays - John answered - After all is our last summer together

- Yeah - Stacy said and once again stayed concerned. "Last summer" Stacy thought to herself. She didn't like how those words sounded.

- What is worrying you? - John asked and Stacy looked to him with a little smile on her lips - I know something is concerning you

- You don't need to worry - Stacy answered

- Yes, I need - John replied - What is going on?

- Nothing with what you have to worry about - Stacy said and kissed his lips. John knew something was going on and he wanted to know what was.

* * *

- What is going on with you? - Trish asked when she, Stacy and Amy were walking out of the classroom

- Why does everyone ask me the same question? - Stacy asked a little mad

- Because you look concerned - Amy answered - You can tell us everything. What is concerning you?

- It is something silly - Stacy replied without want to tell him what was worrying her so much

- Well, if it was something silly you wouldn't be worried with it - Trish said and waited to Stacy to reveal what was going on, but the blonde didn't open her mouth - Is it because your father's wedding?

- Yes - Stacy very quickly "At least I'm not going to have to tell them what is worrying me" Stacy thought to herself - I'm worried because I think something wrong can happen

- She can cheat on your father or she can get pregnant - Trish said - I think those are the only wrong things that can happen

- Pregnant? - Stacy exclaimed very surprised - I'm too old to have a brother or a sister. I would be twenty two years older than him or her! My mother is only sixteen years older than me

- I have bad news for you: it can happen - Amy said

- I don't want to think about that wedding anymore - Stacy said - I really don't want to think about it

- Did you ever tell your father that you were against the wedding? - Amy asked her

- I didn't think it was necessary to say a word, my actions during the engagement party told it - Stacy said with a little smile and remembered that night some months ago

* * *

**_6 Months Ago_**

_- Do I really have to be here? - Stacy asked her father when he was driving them to the restaurant where the engagement party would happen_

_- Yes, you have - Eric answered_

_- Does her family really need to know me? - Stacy questioned her father_

_- Yes, they do - Eric answered once again - Do you have any more question?_

_- No - Stacy replied with a little smile - I just hope you aren't hoping me to accept her_

_- Can't you do it for me? - Eric asked and Stacy didn't say a word - Can't you at least fake you like her for me?_

_- I think I can try, but I don't promise anything - Stacy answered with an evil smile "It will be a hell of a night" Eric who was looking to her saw her smile_

_- Don't even dare to try to ruin the dinner - Eric said making Stacy lost her smile - Please Stacy grow up! Stop acting like a child. You aren't one anymore_

_- Sure daddy - Stacy said very mad "I really have to do something to ruin this dinner" Stacy thought looking to the car window and then the smile backed to her face_

_

* * *

_

"Boring" Stacy thought to herself sat in her chair trying to pay attention to what her father and Sunny were saying. She was hating being in there: First because Sable was in the dinner too because she and Sunny were friends and second because Sunny's family were making too many questions. "Don't they have a life?"

_Without say a word, Stacy walked out of the dinner table and walked to the bathroom. Picking up her cell phone, she decided to tall Trish._

_- Don't tell me you killed someone and now you are in jail and you need me to pay the bill? - Trish asked from the other side answering her cell phone_

_- No, I didn't kill anyone, but if I don't get out of here quickly, I'll end up killing someone - Stacy replied sitting on the washbasin - Do you know how can I get out of here?_

_- Didn't John give you an idea? - Trish asked_

_- I'm not going to call him - Stacy said - Did you forget that I'm mad with him?_

_- Do you mind remember me why are you mad with him? - Trish questioned Stacy who didn't say a word - Don't you think he hide it from you because he knew you would get mad with him?_

_- No I wouldn't get mad with him just because he almost spent all his Christmas Holidays with his ex-girlfriend, while only spent one day with me. Usually I get mad when he hides something from me - Stacy replied in her defence - Please, tell me what can I do_

_- I don't know. Why don't you throw a drink to her dress? - Trish said without give too much importance, but a smile a smile appeared on Stacy's face_

_- Trish I love you - Stacy said and hung up the cell phone. "If I do it, she will have to leave to go clean the dress and then I'm free of this stupid dinner" Stacy thought to herself "Do they really think they are going to get married?"_

_

* * *

_

- Once again I'm really sorry - Stacy said trying to not laugh - I'm a disaster

_Eric stayed looking to his daughter without say word "She did it on purpose" Eric thought to himself noticing how Stacy was trying to hide her smile. After she lived with him during one year, he had learned a lot about her. It was rare she to do something without intention_

_- You don't need to apologise - Sunny replied trying to clean the dress_

_- I guess you will need to change or the stain won't disappear - Stacy said_

_- Excuses us for a minute - Eric said to everyone who was in the table. Grabbing Stacy's arm he pushed her to place where any of them would see the two - Why did you do it?_

_- I didn't do it on purpose. In a moment the juice was on my glass and in the other on her dress - Stacy said in her defence - I wouldn't ruin a dress like that on purpose._

_- I'm going to stay it once and only once: I'm going to marry her, even if you don't want it - Eric replied very mad - Stop acting like a baby! You aren't one anymore and I'm not going to accept what you are doing. Did you understand?_

_- Yes - Stacy said after some minutes and her father walked out of there. When her father walked out of there a little smile appeared on her face "Just because I understood what you said, it doesn't mean I'm going to approve the wedding and stop making her life a hell" Stacy thought._

* * *

- I can't believe that after four years they still want to kick your ass - Randy said when John and he were walking out of the locker rooms

- It is not my fault if they lost the title in high school - John replied - It was our team who took it, not me

- For them it was you or did you forget what happened between you and Andrew? - Randy asked John - Do you remember breaking him a tooth?

- I remember it pretty well - John said. In that game he had met Stacy for the first time without to know who she was - Am I going to hear you and Candice yelling again?

- Only if she starts getting jealous of Christy again - Randy replied

- Well, when you two broke up one year ago, you shouldn't have dated Christy - John said

- You know, I would prefer to be talking about you and how they want to kill you than about my relationship with Candice - Randy said - Would you like to have me talking about your relationship with Stacy? Making everything that happens between you two public?

- I have some new for you: almost everything that happens between us ends up public - John replied with a little smile thinking in the day he met Stacy by the first time.

* * *

**So, next chapter you will learn hoe John and Stacy met each other for the first time (in the football game). I made a little reference of this encounter in "Troubles: The Next Year!". I know it was a small chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes! **

**xoxo**


	4. Broken Tooth and Embarassing Moment

**First of all: I'm sorry for take so long to update this story and I'm sorry because this chapter is small. I'm really sorry.**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to everyone who reviwed. YOU ROCK!!! :)**

**Read and Review  
**

* * *

**6_ Years Ago_**

_- I'm going to kill him - Andrew said when finally Jay pushed him from John._

_- I think you lost a tooth - Jay said when saw the blood running from Andrew's mouth._

_- Oh my God - Stacy said when arrived at their side. She was wearing her cheerleader outfit - I can't believe on this._

_- It is only a tooth - Ted said wrapping his arms around Stacy and looked to his friends - He will survive._

_Stacy looked to the other team and saw the boy who hit Andrew smiling - This isn't going to stay like this - Stacy said walking out from their side._

_- Shouldn't you follow her? Something wrong can happen - Jay asked Ted when noticed that Stacy was walking to the other team._

_- Believe me, it will be everything fine with Stacy - Ted said looking to his girlfriend - They are the ones who need to have look out._

_

* * *

_

- You broke his tooth - Randy exclaimed pushing John to the bench.

_- Do you think I don't know it? - John asked with some sarcasm and looked to where Andrew was and a smile appeared on his face._

_- If I were you, I wouldn't be smiling - Randy replied and John looked to him - Do you really think the coach won't do anything with you?_

_- I hope so. He attacked me, so I attacked him - John said._

_- Do you want to make me believe that you didn't do nothing to him attack you? - Randy asked with sarcasm. He knew John pretty well._

_- Let's go to the locker room - John said, but before could walk to the locker room, he heard a voice behind him. It was a girl's voice. She hadn't said his name, but he was pretty sure that she was yelling with him._

_- You must be a real jerk - Stacy said and John turned to her - You just broke his tooth and now you are smiling as you are the King of the Jungle. You should be shame. You should apologize._

_- Who are you? - John asked Stacy only making her madder._

_- Well, I'm the girl who will make your life a living hell. Do you know why? Stacy asked John who wanted to answer, but she didn't let him - Because you are an asshole! For God sake! How can you be proud of your actions? You hit a person._

_- Look, is better you go to take care of your boyfriend - John said._

_- He isn't my boyfriend - Stacy replied._

_- Fine, go take care of the guy who doesn't even notice you have a crush on him - John corrected himself. Stacy was ready to slap him, but something stopped her, well, someone stopped her._

_- Is better we go - Ted said pushing his girlfriend from there. Stacy looked once again to John who turned around._

_- Who the hell was she? - Randy asked John._

_- I asked her name, but she didn't say it - John said with a smile looking to the blonde girl._

_- Did you notice that she was going to slap you? - Randy questioned John who nodded with his head - Sad she didn't hit you._

_- How funny - John replied and the two walked to the locker room._

* * *

- So, what do you think about our summer plan? - Trish asked Torrie and Amy.

- It sounds a nice idea - Torrie answered - After all, it will be our last Summer together. It needs to be memorable.

- That is right - Amy said - Am I the only one who will miss it?

- What? - Trish asked - High school and College? Do you really think so? I have so many memories.

- Your preferred must be when you asked Chris out - Torrie joked with Trish

- Well, I hadn't asked him out, he would never have asked me - Trish said in her defence - And most important: If I haven't asked him out, we wouldn't be engage.

- I just can't believe you asked a guy out - Torrie replied - I wouldn't have courage to do it.

- I had courage to save Jeff from a bunch of guys that I don't know, but I wouldn't have courage to ask out someone too - Amy said - What if he said no? It would be so embarrassing.

- Well, Chris didn't say no - Trish said with a little smile.

* * *

**_6 Years Ago_**

_- Stop looking to him - Amy said Trish. They were in the canteen and Trish couldn't stop looking to Chris who was sat in the same table as Stephanie, her brother and other students who she didn't know._

_- What would happen if he asked me out? - Trish asked with a little smile dreaming with it._

_- He will never ask you out - Amy said crushing Trish's hope - Did you ever notice who his friends are? And you are in your first year here! Do you really think he wants a girl as you?_

_- Why are you being so mean with me? - Trish asked looking to Amy confused - We are best friends._

_- Because you told me the same thing when I was looking to Matt - Amy answered with a smile - The only difference is that you didn't know that I was already dating him._

_- Fine - Trish said with a smile and put on her feet - If he will never look to me, I'm going to make him look to me._

_- What are you going to do? - Amy asked surprised._

_- I'm going to ask him out - Trish answered and walked to Chris' table leaving Amy behind._

_- Where is she going? - Matt asked sitting at Amy's side._

_- She will ask Chris if he wants to go on a date with her - Amy answered with took her eyes from Trish - If he doesn't accept, Trish will never more leave her room._

_

* * *

_

- What are you doing here? - Stephanie asked when saw Trish who decided to ignore her "Just ask him" Trish thought to herself - Are you duff?

_- Would you like to go out with me this weekend? - Trish said looking to Chris who smiled. Everyone, who was around the table, started laughing._

_"Just answer" Trish thought to herself feeling embarrassed because everyone was laughing. She was almost blushing when she heard Chris' voice._

_- Sure - Chris answered and everyone stopped laughing. A little smile appeared on Trish's face. She couldn't believe. He said yes._

* * *

- It was the best moment of my life - Trish said with a silly smile and Amy hit her in the arm - For what was that?

- You were scaring us, with that smile - Amy replied and looked to Torrie who was laughing.

- Don't you want to tell us how the date was? - Torrie asked Trish.

- Sorry, but I don't want to hear the dirty things she did - Amy replied.

- How funny - Trish said with sarcasm a little mad with Amy.

- That is why we are friends - Amy said and put her arm around Trish's shoulder - You will never get mad with me.

- That is your luck - Trish replied and the three friends continued their way.

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	5. Last Christmas

**Hi! I'm sorry for take so long to publish a new chapter. As you can read on my profile, I'm taking some time off. I'm not going to stop updating my stories, I'm only going to update with less frequency. I'm really sorry for it. **

**I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter. I wanted to publish it yesterday, but I wasn't allowed. The site was having some problems!!! ****Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to everyone who reviewed. YOU ROCK!!! :)**

**Read and Review  
**

* * *

**Some Days Later**

- Something is going on with you - John whispered Stacy. They were in the classroom - Did you already notice how strange you have been in the last days?

- Nothing is going on with me - Stacy replied without take her eyes from the teacher.

- Yes, it is - John said - I know you! Why can't you tell me what is going on?

- There is nothing going on - Stacy said once again and looked to John - It is everything fine with me.

- Yeah, right - John said with sarcasm - Do you mind telling me what is going on? Don't you trust me?

- We are going to end up mad if you keep asking me if something is wrong - Stacy advised John, who ignored her.

- What happened? - John asked ignoring her words and making her mad - Aren't we dating?

- What does it have to do with your question? - Stacy questioned him confused.

- Well, if we are dating, it means I have the right to know what is going on with you - John explained to Stacy who rolled her eyes - I hate when you do it.

- Well, six months ago we were dating and you didn't tell me that you spending your holidays with Dawn - Stacy replied - If I hadn't appeared in your house, probably you wouldn't tell me.

- Why do you need to make a big deal of it? - John asked her. He stilled without understand why Stacy got mad with him because of it.

- I didn't make a big deal of it. I had a lot of reasons to get mad with you. You hide something from me - Stacy said.

- You are hiding something from me in this moment - John exclaimed.

- Do you want to know what I'm not hiding? - Stacy asked John - I'm not hiding any week spent with one of my ex-boyfriends.

- I didn't call you telling you about it because it didn't matter - John replied - We are just friends.

- If you were just friends, you would have told me - Stacy said and in that moment they heard a voice.

- I know you are almost graduating, but can you keep attention to my class? - the teacher asked John and Stacy.

"Sometimes I have the feeling high school never ends" Stacy thought to herself very mad. Without look to John, she waited to the class to finish.

* * *

**_Last Christmas_**

_- I'm tired of being home - Stacy said. She was talking by cell phone with Trish._

_- Why do you always end up calling me? - Trish asked from the other side._

_- Because when you don't want Amy to know you did something wrong, you call to me - Stacy replied - I'm at home alone. John left and Randy and Candice left too._

_- Well, I'm in Canada, I can't make you company - Trish said - Why don't you go visit John?_

_- Because I would need money - Stacy exclaimed - In this moment I'm broke._

_- Why are you broke? - Trish asked with curiosity._

_- I don't work. My parents give me money. My father decided to cut the money he gives me because I don't like his girlfriend._

_- Stole his card - Trish said joking._

_- Well, it sounds a nice idea - Stacy said "It really sounds a nice idea, but it is better you don't do it" Stacy thought to herself "Will I ever grow up?". In that moment she heard the bell ringing - I have to go! Bye._

_- Bye - Trish said. Hanging up her cell phone, Stacy walked to the main door. Opening it, she saw her father._

_- Hi - Stacy said very surprised - What are you doing here?_

_- I have to talk with you - Eric answered - May I enter?_

_- Sure - Stacy said and let her father to enter in the house she shared with John, Candice and Randy - Did happen something bad? - Stacy asked him closing the main door._

_- I don't think so - Eric said sitting on the couch and Stacy sat at his side - Do you remember Sunny?_

_- Did you break up with her? - Stacy asked with a little smile on her face, but her father's look made it to vanish - Yes, I remember her. Why?_

_- Well, next month it will be our engagement dinner and I want you to come with me - Eric told Stacy. Stacy's mouth opened._

_- Engagement dinner - Stacy stuttered and then become very mad - When did you ask her to marry you?_

_- Two months ago - Eric revealed._

_- Two months ago - Stacy repeated him - Why are you only telling me it now? Shouldn't I have an opinion? After all, I'm your daughter._

_- You are a Drama Queen, Stacy - Eric replied._

_- I can't believe you are calling me Drama Queen. You asked a woman to marry you without ask my opinion - Stacy said in her defence - You should have asked me. She will become my stepmother when you marry her. She will make part of my life._

_- No, she will make part of my life - Eric said and Stacy looked to him confused._

_- Do you mind explain to me it? - Stacy asked him - Because, I'm pretty sure she will make part of my life too._

_- Stacy, since you moved in, we started spending less time together. In six months you will graduate and we are going to spend even less time together. - Eric explained to Stacy - She won't make part of your life because you aren't going to spend any time with her._

_- I can't believe you did this - Stacy said in a whisper - You are my father. Just because I don't spend too much time with you, it doesn't mean I shouldn't make part of you big decisions. I'm your daughter! Doesn't my opinion matter?_

_- You don't know Sunny and you don't like her. Yes, your opinion doesn't matter - Eric replied._

_- Well, you don't know John either and you decided to not like him - Stacy exclaimed trying to show her father her point._

_- I was his teacher for three years. I'm sure I know him after everything he did on my classes - Eric said getting mad - And don't throw it to my face because I don't like but, I accept him._

_- Yeah right - Stacy said with sarcasm._

_- Look, when you grow up maybe we will have a serious conversation - Eric said walking to the main door - Call me when you have an answer - with those words he walked out of the small apartment._

_"I can't believe he did it to me" Stacy thought to herself and walked to her bedroom. "He didn't ask my opinion about the engagement. I'm his daughter"._

_Walking from a side to another, a little smile appeared on Stacy's lips. "I know his credit card number" Stacy thought to herself and walked to the living room, where she had left her cell phone. "I can always buy a ticket and go to see John."_

_

* * *

_

- My mother thinks we are dating again - Dawn said with a little smile. John was walking her home. After some years, Dawn's family had moved in again to West Newbury.

_- Why? - John asked surprised._

_- Well, you are always taking me home - Daw told John - And we spent the last week together, walking from a side to another._

_- It is better you tell your mother that I already have a girlfriend - John replied._

_- You don't need to worry. My father made sure she would take those ideas from her head - Dawn said with a smile - He doesn't like you because of what happened between us._

_- Yeah, I know it - John said. "This story is getting a little serious" John thought to himself. He didn't want to talk about it - So, are you already getting ready to go back to school?_

_- I have a week to get ready - Dawn replied noticing John was changing subject - Aren't your girlfriend going to get mad?_

_- Why? - John asked confused._

_- Well, you are spending your time with other girl - Dawn exclaimed - I'm sure you know her better than I do, but isn't she going to get mad?_

_- No - John answered and in that moment they arrived to Dawn's house - Well, we are already in your house._

_- Bye, I see you tomorrow - Dawn said and walked to her house. John turned around and started walking to his own._

_

* * *

_

**Next Day**

_"Here I'm" Stacy thought to herself with a smile walking out of a cab. "And I'm only going to stay one day". Taking off her cell phone from her purse, Stacy called John. After some moments waiting, John finally answered._

_- Hi - John said from the other side._

_- Hi - Stacy replied - Where are you?_

_- Why? - John asked her._

_- I'm your girlfriend. I have the right to know where you are - Stacy answered - Where are you?_

_- At home - John told her confused - Why?_

_- Because I want you to go outside - Stacy explained to John._

_- Right - John said and Stacy hung up her cell phone. "She must be here" John thought to himself very surprised "It is the only reason I can find for her to send me outside". Opening the house main door, he felt someone hugging him - Did you miss me that much?_

_- I spent the last days alone - Stacy answered looking to him - I wanted to have some company._

_- Don't you have your father? - John asked her and she lost her smile - I thought everything was fine between you two._

_- Well, a lot of things changed in the last hours - Stacy told him - And I'll back at night. I don't know what you to have to do today, but you aren't going to do it. You are going to spend the day with me._

_- I guess I can do it - John replied and kissed her lips - To where do you want to go?_

_- Anywhere - Stacy answered kissing him back - I only want to spend my time with you. After all, we are only going to see each other again next year._

_- Are you sure you are my girlfriend? You are too lovely today - John said a little surprised with Stacy._

_- Well, if you want I can go - Stacy said and turned around. John grabbed her wrist and pushed Stacy to him._

_- I want you to stay - John replied and kissed her cheek - Before we go I have to call Dawn._

_- Why do you have to call Dawn? - Stacy asked confused_

_- I was supposed to go meet her - John told Stacy - She moved to here again. Didn't I tell you?_

_- No - Stacy said in a whisper trying to keep her smile. "You have been spending your time with your ex-girlfriend" Stacy thought to herself "Stacy, there is no reason to be jealous."_

_- Do you come? - John asked Stacy waiting for her to enter._

_- Yes - Stacy said and entered in his parents' house "Don't be jealous" a voice said inside her head "There is no reason for it"._

_

* * *

_

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Once again: I'm sorry for take so long to update this story.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	6. Who Is Pregnant?

**Twenty-seven days later, I'm back with a new chapter!!! I'm sorry for taking so long to publish a new chapter. School started and now I have less time to write. And I'm working in other stories too (Why don't you check on my story "Save Me"? ;) **

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and a BIG thanks to .., Adrea019, wweluver178, layali86, FanFanfiction Reader and ElementAquaFlarex for the wonderful reviews...YOU STILL ROCK!!! :)**

**Once again I'm sorry for only post a new chapter now!**

**Read and Review

* * *

**

- I'm not feeling good - Candice said in a whisper. "My head is killing me" Candice thought to herself.

- Don't say it too loud - Torrie replied with a smile - Last time someone said those words, the guys thought one of us was pregnant.

- Don't even remember me it - Candice said and laughed.

- C'mon it was really funny - Torrie exclaimed - I still without know how they heard your conversation.

- Well, when you heard behind a close door, you can hear what you don't want - Candice said and then two young women entered inside the bathroom.

* * *

**_6 Months Ago_**

_- Why do you still mad with me? - John asked Stacy when the two were walking to Chris's house._

_- I have a lot of reasons to still mad with you - Stacy replied - I can't believe you didn't tell me about Dawn._

_- And I can't believe you still think about it - John exclaimed - Why do you need to make a drama of everything?_

_- Are you calling me "Drama Queen"? - Stacy asked stopping walking and turned to John - I really hope you aren't, or I'm going to stay even madder with you._

_- Yes, I'm calling you it - John replied and continued walking._

_- I'm not a drama Queen - Stacy said and followed him._

_- What happened last night shows that you are a Drama Queen - John said entering in the building._

_- You weren't there - Stacy said remembering her father's engagement dinner - You have no idea what happened in that stupid dinner. If you knew what I passed, you would understand why I did what I did._

_- Just forget what I said - John replied. "Never forget it: You love her" John thought to himself._

_- Do you want to break up? - Stacy asked John, who stopped walking. "Did she just say what I think she said?" John asked himself. He couldn't believe she had just asked him it._

_- Why? Do you want to break up? - John questioned her._

_- Why don't you answer me first? - Stacy exclaimed._

_- Because your question is stupid. I can't believe you asked me it - John replied and knocked to the door. If someone asked him how he did get there, he wouldn't know the answer._

_- Well, I can't believe you spent the holidays with your ex-girlfriend, but you did - Stacy whispered, but John heard her._

_- Do you want to know what I like in our relationship? - John asked Stacy. She didn't look to him, but she was curious. She wanted to know the answer - You can say everything you want without care if you are wrong or not, but I have to keep my mouth closed._

_Stacy rolled her eyes and before she could say something, someone opened the door. Stacy entered inside the house without say word. Noticing that any of the girls was in the living room, she walked to the master bedroom._

_- Problems? - Chris asked and John just smiled. "And you have no idea why" John thought to himself. He always thought women were hard to understand, but Stacy was even more difficult. "She will make me insane"._

_

* * *

_

- It is already everything fine between you and John? - Trish asked when saw Stacy entering in the bedroom. Candice tried to advise her to not do such question, but Trish didn't notice it.

_- Do you really think so? - Stacy asked with sarcasm and sat on the bed - I'm going to end up killing him._

_- Or he will end up killing you - Amy replied - I can't understand why you are acting like that. He didn't cheat on you._

_- Well, he did something worse - Stacy exclaimed. "I don't want to talk about my problems with John" Stacy thought to herself._

_- Can't you be sweet again? - Amy questioned Stacy - As you were some months ago._

_- I have no reasons to be sweet - Stacy replied - My father got engaged without telling me. He thought my opinion wasn't important. My boyfriend spent his holydays with his ex-girlfriend, the one who got pregnant when they dated._

_- Yes, it is better you don't forget the pregnancy - Trish joked. Looking by the mirror, she noticed the way how Stacy was looking to her. Stacy didn't answer the woman. They were only making her humour worse._

_- You really have to resolve this situation with John - Candice exclaimed and Stacy looked to her - We want you to be nice again. It seems you are only nice when everything is fine with him._

_

* * *

_

"I didn't do anything wrong" John thought to himself. He couldn't understand why Stacy got mad with him. He and Dawn were friends, nothing more.

_- Did you already back? - Matt asked surprised when saw Chris backing to the living room. Chris had gone to his bedroom to go pick up his cell phone._

_- Yes - Chris said and sat on a couch._

_- It seems you saw a ghost - Randy exclaimed looking to Chris. He was really white._

_- I didn't see one - Chris replied thinking in the words he heard some moments ago. "Pregnant?" he thought to himself. He couldn't believe on it. One of the girls was pregnant - But I heard something._

_- If they know you heard one of their conversations, they will kill you - Matt said - What did you hear?_

_- One of them is pregnant - Chris revealed and the other three looked to him._

_- I think I didn't hear right: what did you say? - Randy asked Chris. He was ready to repeat his own words, but Randy didn't let him - I'm pretty sure you heard it wrong. No one is pregnant. Candice can't be pregnant._

_- How can you be that sure? - Chris asked Randy._

_- Hearing behind doors never works. I'm sure you didn't hear it right - Matt said very calm._

_- How can you stay so calm? Your girlfriend can be pregnant - Chris replied and then looked to John - And how can you be so quiet? Maybe the reason why Stacy is being a major bitch with you it is because she is pregnant!_

_"If she is pregnant, I'll have to handle her nine months like that" John thought to himself - Great - he whispered with sarcasm. He really hoped Chris didn't hear right and if he did, he hoped Stacy wasn't the one who was pregnant._

_- What are we going to do? - Randy asked - How are we going to figure out who is pregnant?_

_- If someone is pregnant - Matt added. "Chris heard everything wrong" Matt thought to himself._

_- Well, we need to have attention to the signs - Chris replied._

_- Did you become a pregnant expert and no one told me? - John joked with Chris who looked to him very serious. - Right, we need to pay attention to the signs._

_

* * *

_

**Some Days Later**

_- Chris, I'm going to kill you - Trish said walking to him. Chris was in the computer - I told you to go shop yesterday. Why didn't you go?_

_- Because I'm a guy - Chris answered and Trish looked to him confuse - You need to yell with me, if you want me to do something._

_Trish only looked to him. She didn't say a word. "Men" Trish thought to herself and turned around._

_- Where are you going? - Chris asked his girlfriend. He was expecting her to yell with him a little more._

_- To the bathroom...Why? - Trish asked with sarcasm and continued walking._

_"She is going too many times to the bathroom" Chris thought to himself. He remembered to read something about pregnant woman and how many times they used to go to the bathroom. Looking to the computer, he opened a web page. Writing in the search engine "pregnancy" he waited for the results._

_- Damn it - Chris whispered a little worried._

_- Do you already know what do you want? - Matt asked Amy. He couldn't believe she was taking so much time to choose a meal._

_- I don't know which one I want - Amy replied looking to the menu - I knew what I wanted, but then when I entered here and saw the menu I started having cravings._

_- You started having what? - Matt questioned Amy. He hadn't believed in what Chris said, but after hearing those words coming from Amy's mouth he had the feeling that maybe Chris wasn't wrong._

_- I think I'm going to order both - Amy said and looked to Matt with a little smile on her face._

_

* * *

_

- May I kill Randy? - Candice asked entering in Stacy's room. Stacy was laid on her bed. Since that morning she wasn't feeling very fine.

_- Why? - Stacy asked and Candice rested at her side. Candice was ready to answer, when Stacy stopped her - Is it PG? Because if it isn't, I don't want to know._

_- Well, I want to kill him because it ended PG - Candice replied - We were almost doing it when he freaked out._

_- Why did he freak out? - Stacy asked with curiosity - It isn't the first time he does it with you._

_- Well, he said something about protection. I guess he was talking about condoms - Candice said a little confused._

_- Aren't you taking bitch control pills? - Stacy questioned and Candice nodded with her head - Didn't you tell him?_

_- Yes, I did - Candice said and bit her lip - And now I'm going to kill him because he didn't hear what I said._

_

* * *

_

John entered inside the apartment he shared with his friends. Walking to the bedroom, he saw Stacy lay on the bed. She didn't look herself. He walked to the side of the bed to where she was laid and knelt at her front.

_- Hey - John said - What is going on?_

_- Nothing - Stacy replied - I'm fine!_

_- You don't look fine - John said._

_- Cena, I still mad with. Don't try to be nice or something like that with me because I'll only going to get madder with you - Stacy exclaimed and put on her feet. Without say a word, she walked to the bathroom and slammed the door._

_- Stace, we really have to resolve this - John exclaimed. "I'm tired of this situation" he thought to himself - We are only friends. After happened between us, we stayed friends. Why can't you understand it? - he waited for Stacy to open the door or to yell something, but nothing happened - Why can't you understand that I love you?_

_"Great" John thought to himself and was almost walking out of the room when he heard the door being open. Turning around, he saw a very pale Stacy - Don't ever use again the card "I love you" - Stacy said falling on the bed._

_John walked to her and sat at her side - What is going on with you?_

_- I'm only nauseous - Stacy answered and John remembered what Chris told him, but very quickly such idea vanish from his mind - It was probably something I ate._

_- Did you already go to a doctor? - John asked._

_- I'm not going to spend money on a doctor. He will tell me to come home to rest than next day it will be everything fine - Stacy exclaimed and felt nauseous again. She put on her feet and tried to walk to the bathroom, but fainted. John, who was behind her, grabbed her._

_- We are going to the hospital - John told her a little concerned._

_

* * *

_

- Am I the only noticing something is going on with the guys? - Trish asked Amy and Candice - They all look worried with something.

_- They are men. They can only be worried with two things: women and football - Candice replied - And we know they aren't worried because of us, so they are worried with football._

_- Well, I would believe on it if they didn't rot for different teams - Amy said - Matt looked strange when we went to lunch today. I couldn't decide what I should order. I was feeling a need to eat both of the plates._

_- My Randy didn't want to have sex with me when I told him he didn't need to get worried. It seems he didn't hear me telling him I was taking birth control pills - Candice revealed her friends and then looked to Candice - What did Chris do?_

_- He started controlling the time I went to the bathroom - Trish said and bit her lip - Did John do something to Stacy?_

_- Those two still mad...Well, Stacy still's mad with him - Candice exclaimed - And this morning she did look sick. She was pale and she told me something about being nauseous._

_- Well, at least she looked sick and not pregnant - Trish replied and in that moment Amy stopped walking. "Oh my God" Amy thought to herself and started laughing. She needed to be wrong because if she wasn't, this was going to be one of the most embarrassing moments ever._

_- Why are you laughing? - Candice asked confused with Amy's reaction._

_- I think I know why the guys are so strange - Amy confessed and the two looked to her with curiosity - Matt is worried because he thought I was with cravings; Chris is worried because you are going to the bathroom more times than you use to go and Randy is worried because you told him you could have sex without protection. Do you know what those signs mean?_

_- Why the hell would they think it? - Trish exclaimed a little mad - Did we ever talk about pregnancy?_

_- How could they think someone was pregnant? - Candice asked confused._

_- Well, probably we were joking about it or we said the word once and they heard. As always they ended up hearing half of the talk and thought someone is pregnant - Amy explained. It was the only reasonable answer in the middle of it._

_- Or they must be thinking we are all pregnant - Trish said - I'm going to kill them._

_- Don't think kill Matt, because I kill you next - Amy said with a little smile on her lips._

_- Well, you can kill Randy. Any way I was going to kill him because he didn't hear me when I told you something very important to our sexual life together - Candice said and showed a smile - And if you kill him, you will be the one going to jail, not me._

_

* * *

_

- Where are you? - Randy asked John. Their football team had decided to make a game and he was missing.

_- At the hospital - John answered. He was in the waiting room. When they finally called Stacy, he to stay there waiting for her - Stacy is sick._

_- What kind of sickness? - Randy questioned him. Probably she was the one who was pregnant._

_- Am I a doctor to know it? - John replied with sarcasm._

_- Well, if she is the one who is...you know...then we wouldn't have to worry with nothing more. Only you would have to worry it - Randy explained to John._

_- Just because she is nauseous, it doesn't mean she is pregnant - John exclaimed and then heard a voice behind him._

_- Why should I be pregnant? - Stacy asked and he turned to her._

_- I have to go - John said hanging up his cell phone and stayed face-to-face with Stacy._

_- Between flu and sickness exists a big difference - Stacy said - Why should I be pregnant?_

_- You are sick. Why do you want to start fighting again? - John asked her._

_- I don't want to fight. I just want to know why you would think I'm pregnant - Stacy asked him once again. "Thank God no one is the room" John thought to himself. This wasn't a talk he wouldn't like to have with people around._

_- Because you are nauseous, we sleep in the same bed and you aren't any saint - John replied. Maybe it wasn't the right answer to give her, but it was well-known by everyone that their relationship was a love-hate relationship - And Chris heard you talking about pregnancy._

_- Thanks for answering me - Stacy said ready to walk out of the room and leave him behind. Following her, he arrived at her side when she was already out of the hospital._

_- Do you mind stop with it? - John asked Stacy and she looked to him - You are sick! I know you are mad with me, but stop acting as a bitch - he waited to hear her voice, but Stacy didn't say a word - Fine! If you want to stay mad with me stay, but until you get better I'm going to be your shadow and I don't care if you want to break up with me or not._

_- Fine - Stacy said after some minutes surprising him. He was hoping her to yell with him - And I don't want to break up with you. You will have to stay with me even if you don't want it._

_- Fine - John exclaimed - How can you be already that fine?_

_- It is called injection - Stacy said and showed him a smile. It was the first smile she showed him the past weeks._

_

* * *

_

- Really? - Trish said and a malicious smile appeared on her face - I talk with you later - with those words. She hung up her cell phone and walked to the living room where Chris was. "Well, you shouldn't have heard our talk" Trish thought to herself and bit her lip."

* * *

- Aren't you afraid with what Stacy can do with you? - Chris asked John who looked to him confused - Didn't you ever hear the word "revenge?

- Just because Trish did what she did with you when you thought she was pregnant, it doesn't mean they are equal - Matt joked with him.

- Women are all equal when you talk about revenge - Chris replied in his defence. John smiled and looked around. He really needed to figure out why Stacy stayed so mad with him because of Dawn.

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	7. How Candice Met Randy

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too for the reviews. YOU ROCK!!!**

**I really don't like this chapter, but I hope you do. **

**By the way, I published some new stories, "Seven Sins" and "Facing the Past". I hope you like them!! ;)**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

**Some Weeks Later**

- What the hell did I do now? - Randy yelled tired of hearing Candice complaining. The girl didn't seem to close her mouth since they walked out of the night club.

- Why do you always need to act innocent? - Candice asked storming to their bedroom - I saw you looking.

- To where was I looking? - Randy replied following her.

- I saw you looking to her - Candice screamed - I saw you looking to her and don't try to deny it.

- Can you at least tell me who was "she"? - Randy questioned her. Candice was ready to answer her, but he interrupted her - No one! Do you know why? Because I wasn't looking to any chick in the club.

- Yes you were. You were looking to Christy - Candice exclaimed - I saw you looking to her with my own eyes.

- You know Candice, I'm tired of your jealousy - Randy told her - I'm tired of hearing you yelling with me for something I didn't do. In fact, I'm even tired of you.

- I guess we would be better if we break up, right? - Candice said and Randy opened the door to leave the room - If you walk out of that door, it is all over.

- Bye Candice - Randy said and walked out of the room leaving Candice behind. She couldn't believe Randy had walked out of the room.

"I'll be better without" the girl thought to herself sitting on the bed - I'll be better without you - she whispered and felt some tears running from her eyes. "Why did I have to meet him?"

_

* * *

_

_"6 Years Ago_

_October_

_- So, where are we going? - Candice asked Torrie while the two were walking out of the dormitory._

_- We are going to meet some people - Torrie told her._

_- I didn't ask you what we were going to do; I asked you: where are we going? - Candice replied and hoped Torrie would answer this time._

_- We are going to a bar close of school - Torrie revealed Candice - And there is nothing to worry because they let us enter. We don't need to have twenty one._

_- Great - Candice said and showed a smile._

_

* * *

_

_- Fourth girl and it didn't work again - John joked with Randy - What do you think about changing your plan?_

_- No, he has to change his lines - Matt replied and Randy looked to both of them very mad._

_- Don't you have something more interesting to do than joke with me? - Randy questioned the two._

_- No - John answered and then saw Trish and Amy walking to their side - Why don't you try Trish? I'm pretty sure the brace won't interrupt anything._

_- It is better he doesn't try it. She is almost taken - Matt advised Randy - You need to back to the dance floor and start your search once again._

_- Hey - Amy said wrapping her arms around Matt's wait - About what were you talking?_

_- We were only talking how bad Randy is...- John started, but before could finish it felt Randy's hand hitting his head._

_- I think we don't want to know about what they were talking - Trish said and looked to her clock - Torrie is late._

_- Who? - Randy asked and saw the way how John is looking to him._

_- It is a girl who has classes with us - John explained to him - And she is bringing a friend. Maybe this time it will work._

_Amy and Trish looked to each other confuse hearing those words._

_- You don't want to know - Matt told the two teenage girls and in that moment they saw Torrie approaching with Candice._

_- Hi - Torrie said with a smile - I hope I didn't arrive late._

_- No, you didn't - Amy said._

_- Great - Torrie replied and then looked to Candice - This is my roommate Candice._

_- Hi - Candice said and smiled to the small groups._

_- Candice, I'm Trish and this is Amy - Trish said and started presenting the small group - That is Matt, her boyfriend and those two are John and Randy._

_- Nice to meet all of you - Candice said._

_- Probably you aren't going to have luck with Torrie, but you can have with Candice - John whispered with a smirk. Randy tried to hit him again, but this time he was ready and stopped him - Don't try it again._

_

* * *

_

_- My feet are hurting me - Candice said sat around the table were the group had left their things._

_- I never understood why girls use those heels - Randy said hearing her complain - Probably if you were wearing other shoes your feet wouldn't be hurting you._

_- My feet aren't hurting me because of my shoes. They are hurting me because I spent the last hours dancing - Candice replied - If you hadn't spent your night sat, your feet would be hurting you and I don't see you with high heels._

_- You have a good point - Rand said._

_- Why did you stay here all night? - Candice asked him._

_- I don't like to dance - Rand told her._

_- Probably you don't know how to dance. That is why you don't like to dance - Candice said and showed a smile_

_- Candice, right? - Randy said knowing very well her name._

_- Yes...Randy, right? - Candice asked and he nodded with his head._

_- So, where are you from? - Randy questioned her and they two started having a nice conversation._

_

* * *

_

_- Just look at that - John said looking to Randy and Candice - He is finally talking with a girl and she doesn't send him to hell._

_- You know, you have been joking with Randy, but I'm not seeing you with any girl - Trish replied._

_- She is right - Matt said._

_- But I'm not looking for one - John said in his defence - Last thing I want in this moment is a girlfriend._

_- Why Johnny boy? - Trish asked him with a malicious smile - Don't tell me someone broke your heart._

_- Yeah, in millions of pieces - John joked keeping the smile in his face and remember Dawn and what happened between them._

_

* * *

_

_- Thanks for bringing me here - Candice said looking to her dormitory and then looked to Randy - I hope your girlfriend doesn't get mad with you._

_- It would be hard because I don't have one - Randy replied - Are your boyfriend going to get mad with you because you let another guy taking you home?_

_- I don't think so. We broke up long ago. We don't care about each other anymore. At least I don't care about him - Candice told Randy - So, it is better I enter...- Candice was ready to turn around, when Randy stopped her._

_- I hope to see you tomorrow - Randy said and she looked to him again._

_- I hope to see you too - Candice said "If I do the first move, will he get mad with me?" Candice thought to herself and bit her lip - See you in the classes, right?_

_- Yeah - Randy said and this time was he the one who was ready to leave, when she stopped him._

_- Have a good night - with those words Candice's lips touched his. She thought he would push her way, but he didn't, he pushed her closer. When they broke apart, they stayed looking to each other. Grabbing his hand, Candice pushed him with her. It didn't take too long until the two arrive to her bedroom, that was empty, without no one see them."_

* * *

Laid on the bed, Candice felt someone sitting at her side. Opening her eyes, she saw Randy.

- I'm sorry - Candice said hugging him - I'm sorry for being so jealous. I know I shouldn't be, but I love you and I don't want to lose you.

- Don't say I'm sorry - Randy said and looked to her eyes - I love you too. I don't want us to break up.

- Me neither - Candice said and smiled.

- Is it everything fine with us? - Randy asked and Candice nodded with her head.

- More than fine - Candice said and kissed his lips.

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	8. Graduation Memories

**OMG!! I can't believe it had been three months since I published a new chapter. OMG!!! I can't believe I'm doing it to my "baby" LOL. I'm so sorry to everyone who enjoys this story. The end is almost coming and I think I'm not ready for it. C'mon, I never worked so many years in a story. Someday it's going to make four years since I started working on it (it already made three years since I published it on FanFiction). **

**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Graduation Day**

- Did you notice how the time flew? - Trish commented getting ready for the final day of classes - One new page of our life is going to start in a few hours.

- Did you ever ask yourself if you choose the right thing? - Stacy asked her friends, who turned to her very surprised - Did you ever ask yourself if it was really what you wanted? If you really wanted to come to a wrestling school and spend the rest of your life inside a plane and sleeping at least four hours per day.

- Well, if we didn't want it, he wouldn't have decide to come to WWE High School and then to the same college - Amy replied and sat at Stacy's side on to the bed - It had been always one of my dreams. I was really glad to find people who had the same dream as I.

- Right, but what if months later you regret everything? - Stacy questioned them. In that moment Candice and Torrie entered in the bedroom.

- Maria is already on college. It seems it is full of people - Candice announced and placed on top of the bed her clothes - Randy is going to kill me when he sees how I left the room.

- He likes you too much to kill you - Torrie exclaimed and noticed Stacy's expression - Is something going on?

- I'm only wondering if there past years were what I wanted - Stacy answered - If I really want to work for the Wrestling industry.

- You worked almost seven years for it. I don't think it's the right moment to start thinking if it is the right choice or not - with those words Torrie sat at her side - I already thought if it was the right thing for me and I don't see me doing another thing.

- We didn't handle Sable to quit now - Candice said trying to cheer up - Her classes were awful. I remember those classes we had to take in the first years with the other girls: how to deal with the harassment, how to heal with wearing a bikini in front of a crowd, how to kiss a girl...If we stand it, we are ready for everything. This isn't the moment to have dugouts.

- Yeah, I guess you are right - Stacy whispered and showed a smile - Let's get ready to our Graduation. The day when our Future changes.

- It's the day where the crazy rumours end, the day where the mean girls disappear, the day you can have sex without no one making a big deal of it, it's the day you say goodbye to the teen years and all the high school crazy things that happen - Trish exclaimed finished her makeup.

- It has been a while ago since we had been in our teens - Amy replied.

- Well, but college is a bigger version of high school - Trish explained to Amy.

- Why do I have the feeling we will never say goodbye to it - Amy asked to herself - Probably the locker rooms are a bigger and improved high school version.

- I really hope not because there are some things I don't want to deal anymore and I had to deal with them because I was on high school. I got pregnant and the baby's father wasn't my boyfriend - Torrie said remembering it.

- I cheated on you with your boyfriend and I was almost expelled from high school. And my college years weren't that good either. I had people thinking I was a whore because of Mickie and Cody and when my life was going fine I had to go to damn party where something awful happened - Stacy spoke. With the passing of years, thanks to her friends and John, she had learned to talk about it without feel embarrassed.

- Well, I cheated on Matt with his best friend. Am I the only one noticing a pattern? We all cheated on someone - Amy said in a tone of joke remembering such summer.

* * *

_**"5 Years Ago**_

_- Are you listening to me? - Amy asked following Matt, who walked into the kitchen - My father is mad with me. I slammed the door in his face when he told me that I couldn't get out._

_- Sorry Ames, but Jeff is in some troubles and I have to resolve it. If my father hears what he did, he is dead - Matt exclaimed looking for the car keys._

_- You are going to let me go alone to the lake? - Amy questioned Matt - You are going your girlfriend to go to a party in the night in a lake? - the redhead waited for an answer, but she never had it. Matt was already walking to the car. "I'm going to kill Jeff" Amy thought to herself - Matt!_

_- Amy, I'll meet you there. I only need a couple of hours to resolve this situation and bring Jeff home - Matt said and the two arrived to the outside - Our friends will be there._

_- When you say our friends, you are talking about your friends, the ones who joked with your brother when I meet him: Adam and Shane - Amy replied not too happy - I'll never forgive you for it._

_- Yes, you'll - Matt said and kissed her lips - I promise that I'll be back in two hours._

_- I'll be counting - Amy whispered and watched Matt entering in the car. It didn't take him to long to disappear from her view._

_

* * *

_

"The two hours already become three hours" Amy thought to herself. Everyone around was having fun, she was the only who wasn't enjoying the party.

_- I'm going to kill Jeff and then I'm going to kill Matt - Amy whispered to herself. Why did Jeff need to get in so many troubles? In that Summer it wasn't the first time Matt ditched her to go take care of Jeff's problems. "I should have decided to spend my summer with Trish" Amy thought to herself and then saw someone giving her a plastic cup. Looking to the guy who was holding it, she saw Adam (or Edge as some of his friends called him) - Thank you - with those words, she grabbed the glass._

_- So, where is Matt? - Adam asked._

_- Jeff had some problems and he had to go resolve it - Amy answered and saw a smirk on Adam's face._

_- So, are you going to keep defending Jeff? He has been ruining your Summer - Adam replied, but Amy decided to ignore him - You still without like me, right?_

_- If I didn't like you, I wouldn't accept the drink - Amy exclaimed and tasted the drink. "Maybe it's what I need" Amy thought to herself._

_- Well, but you don't like me too much - Adam said and Amy rolled her eyes. Did he really need to annoy her with it? She was already mad enough - I don't know what happened with Matt to decide to let you come alone. Something bad can happen with you._

_- Matt trust you and Shane - with those words Amy saw the smirk backing to his face - Maybe he shouldn't trust you, as he does._

_- Why? Do you think I'm going to flirt with you? Do you think I'll convince you to come to my car and have sex with me? - Adam questioned Amy, who ended her drink._

_- Who knows - Amy said with sarcasm. "I would never cheat on Matt. I would cheat on him with one of his friends" Amy thought to herself and threw the plastic cup to the floor - I'm going to get another drink._

_- Well, let me make you company. After all, Matt trusts me. I can't let anything wrong to happen with you - with those words Adam followed Amy in the middle of the crowd. "_

* * *

- I didn't cheat on Chris, but those photos we had to steal from Carlitos' bedroom, make me almost feel like I cheated on him - Trish told her friends. It seemed everyone had something to remember - I feel embarrassed when I remember those pictures.

- Well, I have my jealousy crises to remember. I still without trust Christy, but I'm doing my best - Candice exclaimed.

- C'mon she is dating that guy called Jay. She doesn't want Randy anymore - Torrie replied - You can stop with your jealousy attacks.

- Wasn't he dating another girl? - Trish asked confused. She had always seen Jay with another chick; she had never seen him with Christy.

- He was dating Jackie, but they broke up and now he is dating Christy. Jackie is dating another guy. I think his name is Charlie - Stacy explained to them. After all, those were her friends from her TNA times.

- Interesting - Trish whispered and sat at her friends' side.

- Why is Maria already in school? - Amy asked and looked to Torrie and Candice - Wasn't she coming with you?

- She was, but then she found some entertainment - Torrie explained with a malicious smile on her face - Some guy called Drew.

- I'm glad she is getting over Punk. Now, she won't tell us anymore that we can't drink alcohol - Candice exclaimed and walked to the mirror.

- We have to hurry up. The guys are going to kill us - Amy said, but the other girls ignored - If they say something, it was your fault.

- Talking about guys, I have to go now - Stacy said remembering she had promised John that would meet him sooner. He had something to tell her.

- Don't have a heart attack, if he asks you to marry him - Trish yelled, but Stacy ignored the petit blonde. Hearing the front door slamming, she looked to her friends with curiosity - Do you think he is going to do it?

- John knows Stacy doesn't want to get married - Candice told them - We don't have to worry with Stacy having a heart attack.

* * *

- Are you waiting for someone? - John heard a voice at his side. It didn't take too long to the person to whom the voice belonged to sit at his side.

- I'm waiting for Stacy - John told her - Are you waiting for someone Dawn?

- No, I just come to tell you something - Dawn answered and showed a smile - Thank you.

- For what? - John asked confused. Why was she thanking him?

- For staying my side when I did what I did. For not judge me for lying to you. Thank you for being my friend, when you were supposed to be mad with me, when you were supposed to not want to see me again - Dawn said and then kissed his check - Thank you - with those words, she put on her feet and left him.

It had been years since he had closed such chapter from his life, but now it seemed really closed. A smile crossed his lips, but very quickly it disappeared when he saw Stacy.

- Did you want to tell me it? - Stacy asked trying to keep her calm. "Everything has an explanation" Stacy thought to herself "Why do I always need to get jealous of Dawn?"

- Don't start with it. We are only friends - John said putting on his feet and walked to Stacy - I already told you it a lot of times.

- Why did you want to meet me? - Stacy asked faking a smile. She was doing everything possible to not yell or to say wrong words - Why did you want to meet me?

- I really didn't want to tell you what I have to tell you with you mad - John replied and Stacy rolled her eyes - At this moment, the smile you are showing is a fake smile. I know you are mad with me.

- John, just tell me what you want - Stacy said very quickly - If I'm mad, let me be mad, if I'm happy let me be happy, but tell me what the hell you have to tell me.

- Sometimes I wonder if you see us together in the future - John exclaimed. He hadn't called her to make her mad, he had finally found out the reason why she was acting as a bitch lately and he wanted to tell her something that would make her stop doing that.

- Why? - Stacy asked him losing her smile.

- Because the way how you act, make me think that you want us to break up - John exclaimed and took a depth breath. He needed a lot of patient to handle the girl.

- Yes I want us to break up. And you must want the same thing. If we break up, you can go after the lovely Dawn and live happily ever after, without care about me. You won't be cheating on me with her if we break up - Stacy replied and a smirk appeared on John's face.

- Do you know why I wanted to talk with you? I know the reason why you are so worried. I know why you are acting so weird. I wanted to tell you that you don't have to get worried with it because, if we end up separated, I quit. Do you know why I quit? To be at your side and to make sure we don't break up - John told Stacy, who stayed without know - Now, you should hear me before you start accusing me.

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	9. The End Of a Chapter

**FINAL CHAPTER UP!!!!! I can't believe I'm finally doing it. "Troubles" is finally over (When I finish "Troubles: A New Generation" the series are over). After almost four years working in the same story, with the same characters, I'm officially over. And this time, I'm not going to work in a sequel.**

**I'm really feeling sab because of it, but all god things must come to an end. I know "Troubles" has never been one of those popular stories, but it was always been my fav story to write. As people say, there is nothing like our first love, in my case, there is nothing as my first story.**

**Thanks to everyone who support me during the past years. It really meant a lot to me. **

**I want to thanks to everyone who reviewes this story during the past months: GraffitiArtist INC, evilresa17, wweluver178, layali86, Adrea019, Joey Hirasame, ElementAquaFlarex, 'AMAZiiNG'REViEWER', Nikki Minime, Amelia92 and FanFanfiction Reader. I LOVE you guys. ;) Oh, and thanks too to all he people who reviewed the Troubles series.**

**Thanks to to everyone who putted my story on their favourites: 'AMAZiiNG'REViEWER', Adrea019, courtney michelle, ElementAquaFlarex, evilresa17, GraffitiArtist INC and wwediva12543. **

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes, but English isn't my first language...I'm sure you are tired of reading this!!! LOL**

**Hope everyone enjoys the end of "Troubles: Book of Memories".**

* * *

**At Night**

After the graduation, the small gang had decided to leave to Chris' beach house. It was the best place for the farewell party. It was the perfect place to say goodbye to all those years full of craziness and stories to tell.

"This time I did great" Stacy thought to herself sat on the sand. As everyone was having fun inside the house, the blonde had decided to leave them and go to the outside. She was on the beach with her eyes landed on the sea.

- Why do I always need to be so precipitated? - Stacy asked herself and then closed her eyes.

* * *

"**5 Years Ago**

_- Someone today is in a very good humour - Torrie exclaimed watching Stacy, walking from a side to another in the bedroom - What happened last night?_

_- Nothing special - Stacy answered without to lose her smile._

_- So, did the date suck? - Torrie asked with curiosity. She had never thought her best friend and John would ever get friendly with each other._

_- No, it didn't suck. Why would it suck? - Stacy replied and sat on her bed - It was nice._

_- But nothing special happened - Torrie concluded and sat at her side - Are you really sure about it?_

_- Well, when we backed some monitor saw us and thought we were going to do something stupid and yelled with us. After it, he send us to our rooms - Stacy told Torrie and the malicious smile on her face - I'm sixteen. I don't have sex with a guy with only a date._

_- I know that. I know you hit them and send them to the hospital - Torrie replied and Stacy laughed - C'mon, you have to tell me what you think about John. He's a sweet guy._

_- A sweet guy that I think I already know - Stacy whispered remembering a certain football game where one of her friends got his tooth broken by a guy from the other team._

_- So, you think he is sweet? - Torrie questioned and bit her lip._

_- I only repeated your words - Stacy exclaimed - You said he was sweet, not me._

_- I'm your best friend, so tell me right now what happened last night or our friendship is over - Torrie threatened the other blonde - Tell me!_

_- Well...- Stacy was going to tell Torrie about the date when they heard a knock on the door. It didn't take them too long to see a girl entering on it._

_- They want everyone in the lunch table. They have something important to tell us - the girl told Stacy and Torrie and then left the room._

_

* * *

_

- News run fast around here. I can't believe you didn't tell me it. I had to hear about other people - Randy told John, who looked to him confused. About what was he talking? - You slept with a chick and you didn't tell me it.

_- First thing, we aren't girl friends, so if something like that happens, you don't have anything to do with it - John replied not feeling confused anymore, now he was feeling a mist of confusion and surprise - Next thing, what hell did you say? With whom did I sleep?_

_- Well, with the chick you went out last night - Randy replied and both left the lunch building - Everyone is talking about it._

_- Everyone is talking about it? - John asked laughing. He couldn't believe in what he was hearing. Did he sleep with a girl without know it? - How the hell is someone talking about something that didn't happen? Who the hell told you it? In fact, who the hell started it?_

_- You - Randy answered and the two continued walking to their bedroom. They had some time until the activities they would be obligated to participate to start - You started it. You told it to someone who told it to someone else who decided to tell it to another someone._

_- Great - John whispered without believing it was happening with him. If he ever thought having something with the girl, now he knew it would never happen. He was sure she was going to hear about it and think that he was an asshole._

_- Someone put you in a big trouble - Randy whispered when saw Stacy walking to them. Torrie was trying to stop the younger girl, but she was too mad to be stopped - If you need me, I'm over there - with those words, Randy left John, who got very surprised._

_- Where are...- John never finished his sentence because the blonde girl with whom he had a date slapped him. She had more force than he would ever think. Before he could say a word, the girl talked._

_- I can't believe you did it - Stacy exclaimed very angry. She had heard people talking about her sleeping with him and when she confronted them about it they told her it was John who told it._

_- Stacy, easy down - Torrie whispered her friend, but she ignored her._

_- You, guys, are all the same. There is only one thing inside your pathetic heads: Sex - Stacy replied. Once again John tried to say something, he tried to tell her he didn't do a thing, but she didn't allow him - I hope you are happy because now I'm the whore. I'm the one who has to handle the other guys thinking I'm easy. Torrie says you are sweet, but I say you are an asshole. The biggest one I ever meet._

_- Before you continued insulting me...- John started, but she stopped him._

_- Don't say a word. You have no idea with whom you messed with - Stacy advised him - Just have lookout - with those words, the blonde turned around and left Torrie and John behind. It didn't take Randy too much time to come back to their side._

_- Nice scene - Randy told and landing his hand on John's shoulder. Seeing his expression, very quickly Randy removed his hand._

_- You have no idea with whom you messed with - Torrie whispered and John looked to her confused. Stacy didn't look the kind of girl who could be a bitch._

_- What do you mean with it? - John asked Torrie. Why didn't she let him explain?_

_- Well, I know Stacy. She can be sweet and nice, but at her same time she has the capacity to make your life a living hell - Torrie revealed to John - Have lookout or your Summer will become a hell."_

* * *

- I should have let him explain - Stacy whispered placing her head on her knees. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't feel John arriving.

- Are you calmer? - John asked sitting at Stacy's side. Noticing his presence, she looked to him.

- Yes - Stacy told him - I guess Candice isn't the only having jealousy attacks. I know you told me millions of times that you don't like Dawn anymore and that you are only friends, but you have a past and it's one of those pasts you can't erase from your life.

- We have a past too, we have a five years past and with luck it can become a bigger past - with those words, John wrapped his arms around Stacy's waist and pushed her closer. The blonde placed her head against his chest - Do you want to make it bigger?

- Do you know in what I was thinking? - Stacy asked John without answer his question - In our summer camp. In the Summer camp where we met each other and had our first date. Do you know what I regret from those days? Not letting you to explain what really happened, that you didn't have anything to with the rumour. If I had let you, our past would be already a little bigger.

* * *

- Trish can we talk? - Chris asked his girlfriend, who looked to him with curiosity. Without say another word, Chris grabbed her hand and pushed her into the kitchen.

- Is something going on? - Trish questioned Chris.

- We can say that - Chris said very serious. He was worrying Trish. As Chris wasn't the most serious guy in the world, every time he decided to have a serious conversation she would always get worried.

- Okay, can you tell me what happened? - Trish exclaimed without want to wait more time for an answer.

- Well, I have been thinking and we should get married this Summer - Chris revealed and Trish smiled - I know you never wanted the engagement, but it's the time to start a new chapter in our life as a couple.

- You want to marry me this Summer? - Trish asked very surprised and Chris nodded with his head - Oh my God the fortune-taller was right - hearing her words, Chris stayed without know what to say - Some years ago when we went to circus, I went to a fortune-taller. We weren't engaged at the time, but she in her words told me that a question in the night after my graduation was going to be the door to my happiness.

- That's a yes, right? - Chris asked after some moments. He never got an answered because Trish lips crashed into his.

* * *

- So, how was Drew? - Torrie asked Maria. Both girls were in their bedroom unpacking.

- He is sweet. Maybe he can be the one - Maria answered - Maybe I was wrong about Punk. He was the first guy I like.

- Yeah, the first love can be only the first and never the last - Torrie added smiling. She was free to find someone new and she was happy for it. She never thought she would be happy for getting free of Billy, but she was. She was finally free from a guy who hurt her a lot. This time she wasn't going to get back with him again, it was finally over.

- We have to find two guys to the group. The other girls took them from us - Maria said and Torrie laughed.

- Believe me, we don't want those - Torrie said wrapping her arm around Maria's shoulder - Never date a guy who isn't meant to be with you, a guy who is meant to be with your best friend.

- It sounds a familiar story. I think I already hear it - Maria said trying to remember it.

"And that' the Maria we all know" Torrie said to herself and then put on her feet - Let's get back to the living room. Our farewell party is waiting for us.

* * *

- Where the hell are Matt and Amy? - Randy complained. He never had problems with animals, but Lucas was making him crazy. The dog didn't stop barking. He wanted to spend some quality time with Candice in the couch while everyone else was busy, but it seemed the dog didn't want to leave them alone.

- They went to buy something that was missing - Candice told Randy by the third time - Why?

- Their dog doesn't stop barking - Randy replied and Candice straddled in hips.

- Leave the dog alone - Candice exclaimed and kissed his lips - You will always forgive me, right?

- What did you do? - Randy asked very surprised with her question. Why was she asking him such question?

- Well, I didn't do anything, but if I ever get jealous again, I want to make sure you don't get mad with me - Candice told Randy - Because I know I'll always have jealousy attacks. I'm jealous by nature.

- Okay - Randy replied smiling - I will do everything possible to not get mad with your jealousy attacks.

- Because if we survive to it, I think we can last - Candice whispered placing her forehead against his.

* * *

- Next time, we stay home and someone else is going to shop - Amy complained locking the door's car.

- I wonder when the next time will be - Matt said waiting for Amy to arrive to his side. When she did it, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and the two started walking to the beach house.

- Why is everyone acting has it is the end? - Amy exclaimed - C'mon we aren't going to stop being friends or seeing each other.

- Well, but we all agree it would be hard to spend time together as we do - Matt replied and Amy rolled her eyes and smile - What?

- Matt, as long I'm with you and as long I'm able to stay talking with them and spend a day of the month with them, I'm happy - Amy told him.

- What if we only spend a day of the month with me? - Matt asked Amy.

- Well, then I'm going to be miserable during all the other days, but we have cell phones and we can always try to catch a plane in the middle of the night - with those words, both of them started hearing Lucas barking.

- Why I have the feeling Lucas made their life a living hell? - Matt whispered and Amy laughed.

- We should have taken our little boy with us - Amy replied. Kissing his lips, she opened the door and both entered in the house. It didn't take too long to Lucas ran to them.

* * *

- Som does it mean "yes"? - John asked and Stacy nodded with her head.

- Yes, it does - Stacy answered and then kissed his lips. Breaking apart, she stayed looking to him - You asked me this morning if I could see us together in the future. The answer is yes too. I can picture us together, living in a big house probably with a kid running from a side to another and with ring in my left hand.

- I thought you didn't want to marry - John exclaimed very surprised.

- Well, my mind can change. After all, my father married and he was the last person I thought would get married - Stacy replied - And most part of people married because they are in love. I'm in love with you.

- I love you too - John said pushing her closer - Let's back inside? We have a farewell party waiting for us.

Without say a word, Stacy put on her feet and John did the same thing. Holding each other's hand the two backed inside the house.

One chapter of all their life was now closed and another one was ready to begin. No one knew what was going to expect them in the future, but they hoped to stay together and leave a time all full _**Troubles**_ behind.

**THE END**


End file.
